


Buffyverse #5

by softlyforgotten



Series: buffyverse [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	Buffyverse #5

Brendon woke late the next morning. He stirred and blinked at his clock, and then he said, "Shit."

"Tell me truthfully you were going to go to class, anyway," Spencer said, and Brendon rolled over and looked at where Spencer was leaning against his bookcase, corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile.

"Um," Brendon said.

"Thought so," Spencer said.

"I got home late," Brendon told him, defensively, and winced when he realised that just raised a whole bunch more problems. Spencer smiled again, a little slower this time, and walked towards the bed, coming and sitting on it next to Brendon's legs.

"I know," he said. "I kind of thought we should talk."

Brendon nodded, mouth twisting down. "I've been a bit of an asshole."

"Not really," Spencer said. He kicked off his shoes and pushed at Brendon's shoulder, said, "Shove over." Brendon wriggled across and Spencer squirmed in next to him. They could just fit. Spencer said, "The way I figure it is that you didn't really get a choice how to be, one way or another. Which sucks for you, in a whole lot of ways. But I also think maybe it's silly to try and -- pretend that Ryan arriving out of nowhere doesn't change things for you and me. Right?"

"Right," Brendon said, voice small, and Spencer pulled him into a hug. It wasn't awkward, even though they were lying down, and that, Brendon thought, said _something_. He just hoped it was enough.

"You're pretty much my best friend," Spencer mumbled, and Brendon sighed and clutched tighter at him.

"Will you come to see Jon's band play tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," Spencer said, and Brendon thought, _yeah, it's enough_.

*

Jon leaned down from the stage and waved at Brendon, grinning widely, and Brendon beamed up at him and waved back, bouncing up and down to the music. He'd gotten there too late to speak to Jon before the set, but it was a nice way to see Jon again for the first time, up onstage. It was nice to lose himself in the music, like he was back in high school and everything was good.

"Hey." Ryan tapped on Brendon's shoulder and Brendon resisted the urge to turn around and punch Ryan in the face.

Instead, he turned around and informed Ryan, "I'm enjoying myself."

"Okay," Ryan said, "I won't talk," and Brendon rolled his eyes and turned back to the stage.

A guy bumped into him from the side, throwing him an apologetic look, but Brendon was bouncing on his feet and it knocked him off-balance a little, Slayer Superpowers and all. Ryan steadied him, hand warm on Brendon's hip, and then he just -- didn't take his hand away, kept it resting on Brendon's side, curled around his jeans and where his t-shirt had ridden up a little. His hand was dry and cool against Brendon's skin, and for a moment Brendon was ready to rip himself away. Ryan's touch was so tentative, though, no matter how certainly he seemed to keep it there, and Brendon knew Ryan well enough to call a bluff when he saw it. He just didn't feel like calling it right then. He was tired. He leaned back against Ryan instead, just a little, so that only Ryan would know, and Ryan breathed out beside his ear, like a reflex he hadn't mastered yet.

When the show finished, Jon dumped his bass and came over to hop down off the stage next to them. Brendon wrapped him in a hug and said, "Hey!" and "I _missed_ you, hi!", but Jon didn't hug back properly. He looked a little distracted.

"What's up?" Brendon said, pulling back and raising his eyebrows.

Jon stared over at the bar. "Who _is_ that guy?" he said.

Brendon followed his look. There was a tall, red-headed guy standing next to Spencer at the bar, t-shirt riding up to bare a toned, tan stomach, mouth curled in a lazy smirk, warm hazel gaze trained on Jon. "Don't know him," he said.

"He keeps _smiling_ ," Jon said, sounding a little dazed.

Brendon made a face. "If you call that a smile," he said.

Ryan looked over at the bar, and started laughing, quiet and real for the first time since he'd arrived. "Brendon," he said. "Call Spence over, yeah?"


End file.
